Python (Hydras and Heroes)
'Python '''was a child of Gaia whose form was that of a great serpent. Python was born into the world after Zeus became King of the Gods and thus was not a sibling of Cronos. After Zeus had two eagles find the naval of the Earth Zeus placed the stone that had been swallowed by Chronos in that spot to mark it. Gaia saw this and not wanting the stone moved from that spot instructed her daughter Python to guard it. Python eventually saw Humans arrive around the area after their creation, and the establishment of Delphi. The stone allows Python direct contact with the gods and thus she became the Oracle of Delphi. Python had a brother, Typhon who also saw this and began to feed upon the Humans of Delphi. Apollo killed Typhon and befriended Python, the good serpent. Apollo decreed that no blood should ever again be spilled in Delphi and has become a grave offense to even draw a weapon in the city. The Oracle operates now with Apollo's foresight. Python no longer speaking in person but through the Pythia; a virgin vessel she possesses. Python having to remain at the stone to guard it. Touching the stone gives one direct contact with the gods and thus Python hears questions through the Pythia and makes contact with Apollo. Python is very stationary, though powerful and her priority is always to protect the stone. She did not dare abandon the stone to fight her brother, knowing the Humans of Delphi longed to touch the stone. Apollo's aid saved the Humans of Delphi from Typhon and in his wisdom has allowed for the Pythia. Python and the Pythia while having separate bodies are joined in the oracle and thus they value the security of the other. Through Python the Pythia receives insight no mortal would otherwise have while Python through the Pythia can experience life in ways she cannot while guarding the stone. Python is fully capable of her brother's feats but is a force of good rather then evil; she'll use what ever means she can to combat anyone attempting to take, move, or touch the stone without permission- and few are deemed trustworthy enough for such an honor as the mere request is suspicious as the Pythia can get the answers a mortal seeks- even if through Python's words (as spoken through the Pythia) they seem riddles. Role Playing as Python Python will never move away from the stone. Protecting the stone is her divine duty and the task bestowed upon her by her mother whom she has no desire to disappoint- let alone does she want to displease Zeus. Python much like a sphinx has been known to speak in riddles or through poetic imagery and when speaking it will be in either form. While the Pythia may come to Python's aid Python, much like long ago with Delphi, will not come to the Pythia's aid. Additionally the Humans of Delphi are very protective of the Pythia and will try to keep her from endangering herself. The Pythia and Apollo are considered by Python to be close allies with Apollo being the most consistent while the Pythia always offers something new. Python though despite her benevolence will kill to protect the stone as failure is not to her an option. Going directly to Python for an oracle is considered a breach of procedure and as someone could be trying to distract Python from her duty considered by Python suspicious and unwelcomed. She is aware that the Pythia's connection to her comes from the vapors of her brother's decomposing body deep beneath the Oracle. She's not bothered by this and does not have fond memories of Typhon. Notes * Coins minted in Delphi depict Python and the Omphalos (world stone). They may also have images of Apollo or Apollo's battle with Typhon. * There are various iterations of the Apollo legend and the origin of the oracle but this iteration is based on an older non-classical version (Kerenyi ''The Gods of the Greeks 1951:136) where upon Typhon and Python where not the same being. The reason for the alterations made in the 3rd century BC are unknown but certainly where expressive of societal change as worship in Delphi became focused around the cult of Apollo. Category:Hydras and Heroes